parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 2.
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, at the streets of Agrabah, a little blue number one tank engine named Thomas, who is the main hero of this film, runs through the streets) *Dick Dastardly: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. (he and his henchmen, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and The Stormtroopers charge toward him) *Thomas: Oh dear. Does he mean all this for a loaf of bread? (schemes for a moment) Ha-ha! (jumps off and lets out of a Goofy Holler and lands safely on the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (Mother Rabbit gasps as Thomas arrives and groans. He looks up, worried) What an earth? *Dick Dastardly: There he is. *Muttley: You won't get away so easy. *Thomas: You think that was easy? (the women laugh at Thomas) *Dick Dastardly: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. *Thomas: Good morning, ladies. *Girl 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Thomas? *Thomas: What?! Trouble? No way. You must be joking. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *Dick Dastardly: Gotcha! *Thomas: Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. You know what? I never really believed that violence never solved anything anyway. *Dick Dastardly: And this time... (a Pokemon named Pikachu jumps onto Dick Dastardly and scares him) *Pikachu: Pikachu! (Dick Dastardly jumps and says 'Yikes!' as Pikachu jumps on his hat and blinds him with his goggles) *Thomas: (chuckles) Perfect timing, Pikachu. As usual. *Pikachu: Pika-pi! *Thomas: Now, come on. Let's get out of here. *Pikachu: Pi-pi-cu! (as the One Jump Ahead (James Monroe Iglehart - Aladdin Original Broadcast Cast Recording version) plays) *Thomas: (sings while running with Pikachu to avoid Dick Dastardly and his guards) I've got to keep...one jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke! *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers: (sing) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! *Thomas (sings): Just a little snack, guys! *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers: (sing) Rip him open, take it back guys! *Thomas: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, I could use a friend or two! *The Equestria Girls: (singing): Who? Oh, it's sad Thomas', who has hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime. *Granny: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! *Thomas (sings while continuing to run): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. *Dick Dastardly: There he is. *Thomas: (continues to sing) One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (the grounds continue to pursue Thomas, who escapes until Zilly bumps into a wall) *Pikachu and Owner: Stop, thief! Vandal! *Thomas: Pikachu! *Man: Outrage! *Woman: Scandal! *Thomas: (pulls Pikachu with him): Let's not be too hasty *Witch Hazel (sings): Still I think he's rather tasty *Thomas (sings): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along! *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers: Wrong. (search around the streets for Thomas) *Witch Hazel: You'd better run. (Laughs) *Dick Dastardly: Get him! (Thomas flees, taking Pikachu with him. Dastardly and his minions are now after Pikachu, who stops them by grabbing two lightsabers, which ignite, releaving one being purple and the other being orange) *Klunk: Look out! He's got two lightsabers! *Dick Dastardly: You idiots-- we've ALL got lightsabers!! (he and his guards all take out their red lightsabers and continue to pursue Pikachu, who follows Thomas up a ladder as the two heroes grab a pump trolley and flee until they are pursued by Dastardly and his guards, who are riding a Choo Choo Trouble train) Don't let him get away! *Thomas: (sings) One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! *Crowd: Vandal! *Thomas: (sings) One hop ahead of the hump! *Crowd: Street rat! *Thomas: (sings) One trick ahead of disaster. *Crowd: Scoundrel! *Thomas: (sings) They're quick--but I'm much faster. *Crowd: Take that! *Thomas: (sings) Here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump! (he and Boots jump off the pump trolley, which falls with the engine, coal tender, and coaches following with all the guards following as well) *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers: (let a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (the pump trolley and the train crash into each other and explode and leave Dick Dastardly and his guards alive after letting a Wilhelm Scream in the crash) *Thomas: Catch you later, guys! Sometimes, it's just way too easy! *Dick Dastardly: Drat, drat, and double drat! Darn, darn, darn, darny, darn! (begins going out of control and wrecking everything and growls angrily) *Thomas: (laughs) I guess they'll never catch me now. And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (breaks the bread in two and gives half to Pikachu, but as they are ready to eat, Thomas looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The Girl sees him and drops her find and tries to hide. Thomas looks at them, then the bread, then at Pikachu) *Pikachu: Pika Pika! (takes a big bite of his food, and as Thomas grabs it, gets up, and walks over to the children, the girl pulls her brother back) *Thomas: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight. Pikachu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty, so he walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head) *Pikachu: Pikachu. (sees Thomas walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Thomas peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Officer Dibble riding on a horse) *Bystander 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose. *Bystander 2: Another suitor for the princess. (Thomas is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of Officer Dibble's horse, only to startle him by accident) *Officer Dibble: Out of my way, you filthy brat! (activates his green lightsaber to attack the children until Thomas jumps in front of them and kicks the lightsaber out of Officer Dibble's hand) *Thomas: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. *Officer Dibble: Oh--I teach you some manners! (kicks Thomas into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) *Thomas: Look at that, Pikachu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends! (Officer Dibble stops and turns back to Thomas) *Officer Dibble: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (chuckles cheerfully and walks away as Thomas rushes toward Officer Dibble until the doors to the castle slam shut in his face) *Thomas: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Pikachu. Let's go home. (makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Pikachu for the night, and sings) Life is great. Life is swell. I'm happy as can be. Everything is beautiful, because I'm just me. Here I am, with a friend. Feeling fine and free, it's just us two. No enemies. Oh, what great fun it is. Ah... Life is like a dream. (pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace) Someday, Pikachu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. *Pikachu: Pikachu! Pipi-cu. Piki-pi. (he and Thomas tuck themselves into bed and fall asleep) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof